Young Love
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Bellatrix Malfoy has returned for her 6th year. The Cullens show up an chaos ensures.She begins to date harry Potter Read along the tale of young love during a time of deep sadness and war. BxH not canon. Review
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Who are you?

**BPOV**

"Bella...we're leaving." said Edward flatly. _ Finally, I thought. _

"well..I'll come with you!" I spluttered keeping up my act.

"I don't want you." he spoke clearly. My gaze hardened.

"Wha-What?" I asked pathetically.

"Promise me one thing. If you can." said Edward.

"What?" I snapped.

"Stay out of trouble."

"Before you leave you should know something." I started. I was going to tell him.

"Goodbye Bella." he softly kissed my forhead and was gone before I could say anything.

"Urgh! Finally." I snapped. I pulled out my wand and quickly went home, er Charlies house. I flew into my room. I was going home!

"Pack." I said with a neat flick of my wand. My clothes nestled and folded themselves into my trunk. My owl, Hermy, was sitting on my desk. I put her in her cage.

"We're going home!" I cried Happily.

Let me explain. My name is Bellatrix Elizabeth Druella Malfoy. I was not 18, no I was 16 going into my 6th year of hogwarts. My twin brother,Draco, was in Slytherin while I was in Gryffindor along with all my friend. Ron and Hermione were my best friends, almost like brother and sisters. Then there was Harry Potter. My best friend and soul mate. I loved him deeply, but I don't think he loves me. I remember when I first met all of them, even though I was in Gryffindor I hung with my brother.

_ 3rd year_

"_Draco...I hate the people you hang out with!" I said as we walked the corridors._

"_Well Bella. Why don't you try and get your own friend!" said Draco snidely. I grew anrgry._

"_Fine. I'll find some Gryffindor friends. Maybe even a Hufflepuff." I snapped. Draco stoped._

"_Father would be furious." said Draco._

"_And?" I retorted before stalking off. I was so upset I didn't even realize I was about to bump into someone until I did. It was a messy raven haired boy with amazing green eyes. _

"_Oh! Sorry..." he said helping me up._

"_No no it's my fault. What's your name?" I asked._

"_Harry. Harry Potter." said Harry sticking out his hand. I grabbed it and shook._

"_I'm Bellatrix Malfoy." I said clearly. He yanked his hand away and his face darkened._

"_Excuse me." snapped Harry before stalking past me. I felt hurt but continued on my way._

"_If it isn't Malfoy." said a males voice. I glared at him. Red hair, freckles, gangly._

"_Hmm...red hair and freckles. Weasley." I snapped coldly. His ears turned red. A girl with bushy brown hair and slightly buck teeth glared at me._

"_Who are you?" she asked shrilly._

"_Belltrix Malfoy." I stated. She turned her nose up and flounced off._

"_Bugger off!" I shouted at Weasley. He glared before leaving. I felt bad...but why did people keep being mean to me. I didn't even know half of them!_

"_Bella?" came a soft voice. It was Neville Longbottom. My only friend that wasn't my brothers._

"_Hi Neville." I sniffled._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. I looked down._

"_Why does everyone hate me? All the Weasleys and Harry Potter and some bushy haired girl...they all hate me! What did I do?" I cried. He soothed me._

"_Bella...Draco Malfoy torments us. Me,Harry,Hermione and the Weasleys. He hates us, so everyone expects your like him..." said Neville._

"_I'm sorry for his behavior...I'm trying to make friends but everyone hates me!" I sobbed._

"_Shh...why don't I introduced you some of the nicest people I know." said Neville standing up. I smiled and walked with him to the Gryffindor common room._

"_Bubbledubber." I said. The portriat swung open. I walked in._

"_Malfoy! What are you doing in here. Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin common room?" crowed Harry seeing me. A sob wracked my body. Tears fell down my cheeks._

"_Aww...did little mummy not come to your reascue?" taunted Ron Weasley. I began to sob. I pulled out my wand._

"_Sorry Neville." I managed before fleeing._

_Meanwhile._

"_Neville I thought better of you?" said Harry. Neville glared._

"_Why were you so mean to Bella? You don't even know her! Shes nothing like her twin. Polar opposites. You know who comforts me on Hogsmede weekends that I can't attend? Bella. Do you know who always helps me with my homework besides Hermione? Bella. You know who gives me the passwords? Bella." said Neville sticking up for Bella. Harry gaped. Rons mouth moved like a goldfish out of water. Hermione looked down. She stood and left. Hermione went to the girls lavatory and heard sobbing. She knocked softly on the stall. It opened to reveal a tearful Bella._

"_I'm sorry." said Hermione. Bella looked at her._

"_Your Hermione Granger!" said Bella. Hermione smiled._

"_Yeah. Your Bellatrix Malfoy." Bella nodded weakly._

"_You are the brightest witch of or year, but your a muggleborn. Which doubles that." said Bella smiling slightly. _

"_So...your a Gryffindor." said Hermione._

"_Yup. Hey have you read Hogwarts a History?" asked Bella eagarly. Hermione nodded. This was the begining of a beautiful friendship._

_End of flashback._

I sat on my bed and quickly changed out of my Bella Swan clothes. I pulled on a pair of (AN: A pic of Bella and her outfit on profile)purple skinnys, the beatles let it be shirts, my white and blue DC shoes, a MCR bracelet, I love boobies bracelet, my purple striped seatbelt, and black and white cheakered hoodie. I turned my hair back to its original shaggy pale blonde. My eyes were a magnificent shade of navy. You see I am a metomorphagi. I can change my appearance at will. I slid on my aviators and went downstairs.

"Oblivite." I said pointing my wand at Charlie, who was watching foot ball. His eyes took a dreamy state.

"Hogwarts." I said pointing my wand at my luggage. It dissapeared. I walked over ot he fireplace. The flames licked green.

"Hogwarts School." I cried. I was whizzing through a tight tunnel when I slammed onto the ground. I coughed and spluttered.

"Malfoy!" came a curt voice. I looked up.

"Hello Professor." I said to Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy?" came a slimey voice. Godfather.

"Professor Snape." I said. He nodded.

"Well...its 6. I best be off to dinner." I said before strutting out leaving two confused professors in my wake. I ran through the halls until I came to the great Hall. Everyone was seated. I took a deep breath.

"Your Bellatrix Malfoy. Your fearless and the ice princess." I said to myself. I held my head high as I entered the hall. All of a sudden all eyes were on me. Draco,Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Neville all stood. I quickly strode over to them and sat next to Harry. He grinned widely.

"Your back!" he whispered. I nodded happily serving my self food. I nodded. Ron and Hermione stared at me.

"Bella!" they cried as they recovered. I smiled.

I was home!

**I was bored and this poped into my head. Revieww(:**

**Mynameishyperninja**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1 **2 Oh young love..and hate**

BPOV

Bella sat in the Gryffindor common room, doing her homework. Supper was soon, and she wanted to finish.

"Bella. Will you take a walk with me?" asked Harry. I looked up. I nodded setting aside my parchment and quill. We walked toward the Quidditch Pitch. Since it was October the sun was almost set. It was only 5 though.

"Bella...what happened in America?" asked Harry.

"I had to pretend to be in love. I succeded then the bastard left me!" I said coldly crossing my arms. Harry looked off.

"Pretend?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." I said looked the other way.

"So what was his name. Guessing it was a he." said Harry chuckling slightly.

"Edward." I said flatly. I turned and looked at him. My navy eyes found his emerald ones. Warmth flooded were mere inches apart. And acted on what any good Malfoy would. Impulse. I pressed my lips against his warm ones. Sparks flew. Her hands found his messy raven hair. He wound his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened slightly. They pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow." said Harry pressing his forehead against mine.

"Wanted to do that for a long time." I whispered.

"Me too. Bellatrix Malfoy. Would you take the honor of being my girlfriend?" asked Harry nervously. I laughed softly. I pressed my lips against his once again.

"That answer your question?" I asked. He nodded weakly. I giggled.

"But only if you catch me." I stated. Before he could register that I took off running. Harry was close behind. We burst into the great hall.

"-New students. Ah! Mr Potter. Ms Malfoy pleased of you to join us." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. I stifled a laugh before joining Ron and Hermione. Harry wraped his arms around my waist.

"Caught ya." he whispered. I smiled.

"As I was say. We have 5 new students. Please welcome the cullens!" cried Dumbledore. My head snapped up. I glared at Dumbledore as they walked in.

"Thats them." I ground out. My hair was a flaming orange. Harrys eyes darkened, and Hermione and Ron glared.

"Cullen, Alice Mary!" called the sorting hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" it cried. Alice bounced over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Cullen,Edward Anthony." Edward sulked over to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. How is Edward brave? I wondered. He sat to close to me for my liking.

"Cullen, Emmett Joshua." Emmet barreled toward it. The stool nearly colaapsed under him.

"Gryffindor!" Emmett pumped his fist and sat next to Edward.

"Hale,Jasper Whitlock."

"Ravenclaw." He walked quitely next to Alice.

"Hale,Rosalie Lillian." Rosalie flipped her hair and strutted to the hat. Most of the guys oogled and drooled.

"SLYTHERIN!" I snorted. Rosalies eyes flashed to me. The ice queen got put with the ice king himself,my brother.

"Thank you. Now Dr. Cullen will be with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing while Professor Cullen with be the new Muggle Studies professor. Now Tuck in!" said Dumbledore. Food appeared and Ron and I both piled our plated high. I nibbled, but was soon full.

"Potter! Malfoy! Dumbledore wants you." said a hufflepuff prefect. We nodded and made our way to the headmasters office.

"Harry." I said when we got there. He turned to me. I kissed him. Our mouths moved together. His tounge traced my lip, begging for enterance. I grated it.

"Ahem." came a voice. I looked up to see Alice grinning widely. I wonder if she knew. I walked into the headmasters room,Snape was in there.

"Uncle. Headmaster." I said nodding my head to them

"Hello Bella!" said Dumbledore. Snape smiled breifly. He always favored me.

"I would like you both to meet the Cullens, now they are here to protect you."

"I don't need protection,espcially from them." I said with venom. He smiled.

"Bella. You're dating Harry Potter...and your a Malfoy In Gryffindor. Plenty of death eater would want to kill you." said Dumbledore. Harry and I gaped.

"How did you?" I sputtered. The headmaster laughed.

"Okay why don't you get to know eachother" said Dumbledore. We were dismissed. I stood and left quickly,Harry at my side. The Cullens caught up quick.

"So Xullens,pleased to meet you again. I see we have Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie,Esme,Carlisle, and oh but of course Bastard-I mean Edward." I said snidely. They gaped. Edward growled.

"Aww is little eddie poo upset." I cooed in a voice my Aunt Bellatrix taught me. Edward cringed.

"Did you leave ickle Bella Swan in the forest in Forks?" I taunted. Edwards eyes widened.

"How did you?" He asked. I smiled sickly.

"Harry, love go. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"No. I know what happens when your Malfoy side gets the better of you." said Harry. I glared. I ignored him as I screwed up my eyesballs. I became Bella Swan. A few collective gasps sounded out.

"Bella!" cried Edward. He looked pained.

"In the flesh bitch." I snarked. He looked at me.

"Why are being like this bella? Your so sweet and innocent."

"Fuck you." I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"Aww did baby Bella not swear? You Basard." I shouted causing him to cring. I felt it over come me. Edward began to writh on the floor.

"PROTEGO!" shouted Harry. I collapsed to the floor.

I woke up in a big bed. The room of requirment. Harry was sleeping softly beside me.

"harry." I said shaking him slightly. He jolted awake.

"Wha?" said Harry incoherantly. I laughed softly.

"What happened?" I asked looking at my hands. Harry sighed.

"You did it to Edward." said Harry heavily. I looked up.

"Good." I said loudly.

**AN okay so yeah Bella is a malfoy so she is a bitch, just the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet(hahah jersey shoree3). She has the power of the Crucio curse embedding in side her. So ya...**

**And btw Im going on vaction to the north woods for a week...dont wanna! bahaha buut I wont/cant updateee): sorry! I think this will b it cuz I leave in the am...luv yas! Review**

**Mynameishyperninja~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.** 3. A Christmas to remember**

BPOV

It was December 15th! I was so excited. I had made my hair a rich dark brown. I do every holiday season. Much better than beach blonde. I sat in a cushy armchair wondering about this holiday. God knows I don't want to return to Malfoy Manor. I had been kind of disowned...as far as Mother and Father were concerned I was not a Malfoy. I shook it off.

"Bella?" called a voice I hated.

"What Edward?" I snapped rudely. He glared.

"Why won't you come back to me?" inquired Edward. I huffed.

"Because I never NEVER loved you. I had to get close to you and your family. It was much easier if I dated one of you. You were the only single one. I did what I had to do. I gave you a few months. Then you left! You didn't want me. I was free to go home and live my real life. Get this through your thick effing skull. Bella Swan was a facade!" I explained impatiently. He glowered.

"So you used me?" he asked in an angry voice. I nodded indifferently. He glared. Edward stood. He fled quickly. I shook my head before slowly standing and streaching. I closed the book I'd been reading and scurried up to the 6th year girls dormitory. I quickly closed my bed hangings and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~*December 18th.~*

Today was the last day of lessons and I was very happy. I was going with Harry and Ron to the Burrow for Christmas. But I haven't told Mother. I learned Father was in prison. Good, I thought. Hermione and Ron still were fighting and not speaking. Harry and I both found it deeply annoying.

We walked into potions, the dungeons were extra cold due to the intense snow outside the castle. I swept in and sat next to Harry, pulling out my cauldron.

"Since today is the last day of lesson, I decided to make something a bit more happy and in the holiday spirit. Today you will be brewing the ironically called Joy Potion. Can anyone tell us what it does?" asked Slughorn. Hermiones hand shot up. I sniggered. She winked.

"Of course. Ms. Granger."

"The Joy Potion,quite obviously brings the drinker immense joy. But it is also used as a magical form of the muggle antidepressant. To someone depressed it can make them happier. But if take in too large of doses it is lethal." stated Hermione matter of factly. I smiled.

"Presisly. Now you have until the end of the class. Rready Set Go." said Slughorn before bouncing off. Harry cracked open his book.

"Want my help?" he whispered. I whiped around.

"Why on earth would I want your bloody help? I am perfectly capable of brewing this potion by myself. Because unlike you Harry I got an Outstanding on my Potions O.W.L.s I didn't need some book written by the bloody ghost of bloody potions past." I spat. Very much like Hermione I loathed that book, not because it was amazing at potions, but because it was just like Riddle's diary. I ignored Harry and made my potion carefully. Soon enough Slughorn was coming around judging.

"Ahoy! Potter and Malfoy have made perfect potions!" he praised. I smiled lightly. Harry looked shocked. I glared at him. I stomped out of the classroom.

"Bella. Wait up!" called Harry. I stopped reluctantly.

"Bella...I'm sorry." said Harry. I surpressed a grin.

"No...I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." I said regretting my coldness toward him.

"Well, C'mon its free period." said Harry. I smiled.

"Oi. Bellatrix!" came a cold voice. I spun around.

"Draco?" I said flatly.

"Bellatrix, do not speak to me like that!" He shouted. I glared.

"Or what? Gonna get Greyback on me, eh? Or perhaps old Voldemort himself?" I said. His gaze hardened and I knew I struck a nerve. He began to circle me.

"Shut up Bellatrix." He hissed.

"Enough." I shouted. "What to you want?"

"Mother requests your presense for Christmas Break." said Malfoy like someone would say 'dragon dung'.

"Well give my regard to Mother. But I have some where else to be this holiday." I snapped.

"Oh Where?" he snarled.

"None of your damn business." I crowed. I turned and noticed we were alone.

"Now good bye Draco." I said before starting down the Hall.

"Wait Bella!" He said softly. "Will you come on Christmas Eve at least?"

I sighed. They _were_ family. "I'll be there at six. I'm leaving at nine o'clock sharp. No later. Tell that to mother. You jerk me around and I'll cause you so much pain that the Cruciatis Curse seen like a small pinch."

"Ok...have a good holiday Bellatrix." said Draco ruefully.

"And you. Happy Christmas." I swept into Defense Against the Dark Arts, as we had taken up all of free period talking.

"Hmm...Bellatrix. Thank you for joining us." said Snape silkily. I gave him an apologetic look, and Draco walked in. He understood and dropped it. I smiled in thanks. Snape always favored me, even over Draco. Mostly because he new my family and he was my godfather. I sat next to Harry.

"Today we will be practicing the silent use of Stupefy. The Stunning spell. You will try to stun your opponet, who will try to block it. Pair up and start." I stood up.

"Partner." said Harry. I nodded.

"You stun." I said. I learned silent spell along time ago, so if he managed I could easily protect myself. Harry stood infront of me. He raised his wand.

_Protego!_, I thought silently. An invisble barrier shot out from my wand.

~*December 24th~*

I sat in the room I was sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

"Bella, dear." came Mrs. Weasleys. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes!" I called. I had made my hair Malfoy blonde again(AH outfit on profile:) with a short red dress, with a bow on the waist, with gold heels, and a gold locket. Gryffindor colors. I stepped out of the room, grabbing my black coat on the way out. It was 5:50 and I was apprating there, as I had gotten my lisence awhile ago.

"Bella!" said a voice from behind me. I turned.

"Hi." I said kissing Harry's check. He smiled and handed me a rose.I grinned and kissed his lips.

"Can I walk you out?" asked Harry. I nodded happily. We walked outside and I sniffed the rose. But I noticed a glint. Inside the petals of the rose was the most beautiful ring ever. It was gold with a garnet heart in the middle.

"Harry!" I breathed,tears shining in my eyes.

"Bellatrix Malfoy. That is a promise ring. I promsise to love you forever." said Harry smiled. I grinned like the chersire cat.

"I love you." I murmered against his lips. I pulled away looking at his watch.

"Crap! I gotta go. Bye I'll see you tonight."

"I'll wait up." said Harry with a wink I smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. I turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop. I was puilled through time and space, and landed at the doorstep of Malfoy Manor at exactly six. I knocked and Narcissa opened the door.

"Mother." I said curtly. She nodded letting me in. I walked in and hung up my coat. I walked into the sitting room.

"Bellatrix. What on earth are you wearing?" asked mother in an angry fashion.

"Uhm, Gryffindor colors." I said truthfully. She glared and I smirked.

"Bella." said Draco walking in kissing my cheek. I smiled slightly at him. I looked at his eyes, but they looked upset.

"Bellatrix,Draco dinner is ready." said Narcissa. I sat down and the house elves brought put turkey and other side. We put foods on our plates and ate.

"Bella, Draco says your going out with someone." started Mother. I set down my fork.

"Yes I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Who is he? A pure blood I'd hope. Slytherin perhaps?" said Mother quitely.

"No. He is a half blood, and Gryffindor. He plays quidditch." I said.

"Who is he?"

"Harry Potter." I said with glee. I heard a shatter. Mother had dropped her goblet nad it shattered.

"No!" she screeched.

"Yes!" I retorted.

"I forbid it!" she screamed.

"You can't stop me." I said standing and throwing my napkin on the table.

"Goodbye. I am no longer a Malfoy. Good Riddence!" I shrieked before apprating to the Burrow. Harry sat talking to ron at the table. He rushed over ot me and caught me as I sobbed.

**An: sorry I have been on vacation and then very very busy. Review(:**

**Hellomynameishyperninja**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.** 4 Teenage dream**

BPOV

It was almost June. And life was boring.

"MERLIN! I'm sick of this." I cried out finally.

"Wht sweetheart?" asked Harry.

"What wrong Bella?" asked Hermione.

"Life is boring and I'm sick of it. Let's go to the beach!" I spewed. They looked at me like I had 3 heads, or asked them to pet Fluffy.

"What?" said Ron.

"Let'sgo to the beach! Tomorrow is saturday." I pointed out.

"Where though? And How would we get there."

"Hmm...Portkey? And I was thinking California!"

"You've gone mental." said Ron flatly.

"No. I say all us gryffindor sixth years go. Why not?" I said. They looked uncertain.

"Let's ask everyone." said Hermione.

"Sonorus!" I pointed my wand to my throut. "OI ALL GRYFFINDOR SIXTH YEARS REPORT OVER HERE NOW ." People crowded around.

"How many of you want fun?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"How many of you like the beach?" I asked. Emmett and Edward backed away, knowing whre I was going.

"Well why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Yeah! Thats a good idea." said Seamus.

"I agree..we need fun." said Dean.

"I do have a new bathing suit." sighed Paravati. Lavender nodded eagarly.

"So we should all go to the beach tomorrow. Report to the entrace Hall at 6 am sharp. Stop moaning, we have to be unnoticed." I said, after everyone moan and graoned at the early hour.

I woke up excitedly the next mornign and shook Hermione. She groggily got up and we got dressed. I slipped into a pair of skin tight jeans, a blue and white polka dot bra, with a white wife beater thrown over it. I slipped into a pair of neon yellow high tops. I checked te watch, quarter to. I grabbed Hermione's arm and slipped down to the kitchens. I opened the door and nicked some bacon sandwhiches. We ate hurridly and all the sixth years in our house crowded around a tin can and an old mirror. The glowed blue and we all put a finger on them. We were soon slammed down onto the ground. I stood and looked around. We were on a pretty California beach, and it was empty,because the sky was gray.

"guys!" I called seeing the others arrive.

"America has no law on underage magic." I stated They looked gleeful.

"Let's go swimming!" cried Dean. He ran and lifted up Ginny Weasley,who tagged along begause of Dean and she was friends with all of us. He swung her over his shoulder and they ran toward the waves. I pulled off my wife beater revealing the bra. I intertwined Harry and mine hand. He picked me up bridal style and we crashed toward the warm sea. We laughed and got soaked. Laughter and Cheer surrounded us.(AN: jus to clear this up: In cali its like 3pm, in londonorscotland its lik 6 am...soo ya get it) I pulled out bottles of butter bear and we drank it and laughed. The sun began to set so we lit a driftwood fire. Everyone laughed at the blue flames.

Soon it was late, and the portkeys were sent to take us home. Harry and I stayed behind, opting to take a later portkey.. We laid on the beach. We kissed. Hands flew. Clothes scattered. Flesh against flesh. Kiss after kiss. Cry after moan. Sweat after water. Then silence.

"I love you." whispered Harry.

"I love you too." I said kissing his cheek. We gathered our clothes and dressed. The bracelet glowed and we put a finger on it. With a tug of the navel I was whizzing back to Hogwarts. We slammed down by the Quidditch Pitch. I had set it to land there so we would be unnoticed. We snuck back in the castle. I ran toward Hermione after climbing through the portriat hole.

"Did anyone get caught?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Excellent!" I cried.

"So what happened after we all left?" asked Hemrione. I grinned wickedly.

"Did you?" I nodded. "How was it?" I smiled like the chershire cat. She laughed. "Good for you."

"No regrets...just love." I said dreamily. Life was perfect...in a horrific way.

**AN: yeah I skipped ahead a lot...but this story is about the romance an dlove of them..not purely the events of the HBP. It need a spike of romance and review me ur thoughts. Please they make my day(:**

**Mynameishyperninja.**

**PS this chapter was inspired by Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. No regrets just love is frm the song. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.** 4 Death Always Brings Tears**

BPOV

_Flashback to a few hours before_

"_Split this between you 4. please. Be safe. I love you Bella." said Harry before kissing me fiercely._

"_Love you too." I whispered. Harry was going to find a horcrux with Dumbledore. I was scared...I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. He smiled breifly and then he was retreating._

_End _

"Guys. I'm going to the headmasters office." I said standing.

"No!" cried Hermione.

"Yes. I have a bad feeling.." Thye had already been gone for 4 hours. It was nearing- I was abruptly taken from my thoughts.

"Death Eaters!" Screamed Ginny running in. She had been on lookout.

"What?" I snapped harshly.

"Thye're here." she sobbed. I panicked.

"C'mon. We fight." I said. Hermine grabbed my arm and held up the potion. I nodded. She tapped it with her wand and it seperated into 4. We eat drank our dose.

"I feel...amazing." said Ron. I scowled.

"Well then good for you. Now lets go fight for was fucking right." I shouted. They smiled and we left quickly. And so it begun.

"STUPEFY!" I screamed. I heard a gush of wind and I ran to Dumbledores office. Inside was a ill fated Dumbledore with Harry.

"Death Eaters!" I cried as I helped them.

"Both of you! The cloak." said Dumbledore weakly. We obeyed. The door banged open.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Draco. Harry and I froze unable to move.

"Ahh Draco Welcome." said Dumbledore as if speaking about the weather. I felt anger surge in me.

"I'm here to kill you." he whispered.

"No, you would have done it before."

"Hmm...I enjoy watching you suffer?"

"Draco how'd you get the cursed necklace to Katie?" asked Dumbledore.

"Rosemerta." he said simply.

"The imperius curse I presume?"

"Yes."

"Very perculiar..."

"And my naïve sister knew and did nothing." sneered Draco. I didn't...oh my god. How did I not notice?

"Bellatrix knew?" asked Dumbledore shocked.

"I didn't tell her, but she dropped a comment about Rosemerta not being herself...beside herself." snapped Draco. I was shocked. I faintly remembered Death Easters coming in, but was brought out of my thoughts by:

"Severus...please." managed Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra." said Snape. A jet of green light and Dumbledore crumpled. He fell,arms spread. I felt my slef unfreeze. The Death Eaters fled, but Harry and I shouted the stunning spell, stunning two of them. We stepped over the bodies. Harry stepped over them, I kicked their faces in. We ran, our feet stomping down the stairs. I was angry. No I wasnt angry I was murderous. I felt my rage building inside of me. People seem ed to slear out of our way as we ran.

"Neville!" cried Harry rushing over to the bleeding boy.

"Snape wen that way. Mkay." mumbled Neville. I nodded in thanks and fled to that area. I saw the bat like man near Hagrids Hut. Bellatrix Lestrange set it on fire. I screamed.

That one scream caused Bellatrix and Snape both to lurch on the ground in pain. Far worse than the cruciatis curse. They thrashed.

"Does it hurt?" I laughed like a madwoman. Their screams fueled my body. Then it was to much. I collapsed. I woke up in the Hospital Wing, curled up in Harry's side. I smiled. I shook him gently.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Did it really happen?" I asked quietly. He nodded silently.

"The funeral?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." said Harry. I nodded. I felt sleepy so I went back to bed.

**AN: So I got a few reviews...and I think Im gonna do the summer then an epilouge...i dnt wanna do deathlyhallows. Sooorry to those who wanted itt. But here:**

**Read+review=Happy author=update(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.** 6 Summer flies...even if your not having fun**

**BPOV.**

Urgh! I hated being away from Harry. I missed him dearly, but I was fortunate enough to be staying with Hermione. She had been so sweet, and with her parents gone she needed a roommate.

"'Mione. I wanna see Harry." I complained.

"Well,then go." she said obviously. I smiled.

"Wanna come?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah...you need you alone time. Go have fun, be back by midnight though." she said. I laughed as I hugged her. I scurried out into the alley and dissaprated to the end of Privet Dr. I ran to number 4. It looked the same as all the other houses! The curtains moved. Someone was spying. I knocked on the door and a horse like woman answered.

"Hello?" she asked. I smiled slightly.

"Hello! I'm Bellatrix Malfoy. Is Harry here?" I asked. She looked at me,but I gave her a look that said 'don't fuck with me'. She looked me up and down but let me in.

"BOY!" she screamed. I heard clomping. A door opened then slammed. Harry appeared at the top of the steps.

"What Aunt Petunia?" said Harry. He looked right past me.

"Well,if you want I can go back to Hermione." I sighed before turning for the door.

"BELLA!" he cried rushing to me. I felt his arms encircle my waist. He hoisted me up onto his shoulder,before opening the door.

"Nice meeting you." I giggled. Petunia Dursley gave a small smile. He laid me down on the front lawn.

"Bella,what are you doing here!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"Well, I missed you and I've been staying with Hermione..." I said smiling. "How has your summer been going?'

"I've spent most of it in my room." he confessed. I giggled.

"Me too. And shopping with 'Mione." I said. We spent the rest of the day talking and snogging until Petunia came out at 5.

"Bellatrix, are you staying for dinner?" she asked. I looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Um, sure. Thank you Mrs. Dursley." I said politely. She smiled slightly and went back into the house.

"Wow. She was acutally nice." said Harry in awe.

"I have that affect on people." I teased. He began tickling me nad I laughed until Petunia came and told us dinner was ready. We gathered our thing and took our seats. I sat next to Harry across from Dudley,who kept staring at me.

"So Bellatrix. What do your parents do?" asked Vernon Dursley staring at me with his beady eyes.

"Oh well, my father Lucius, was law offical." I said. "My mother is a socialite."

"Was? What happened?" asked Vernon.

"Oh! Well he is in jail, apparently you can't torture Muggle like yoursleves like you used to." I said brightly. They stared at me. Harry stifled a laugh. He knew I was joking. Sort of.

"Oh..well..um do you have any siblings?" asked Petunia first to recover.

"Um, yes. My twin brother Draco. He is in jail." (AN:he is in jaail) I said. "For attempting to murder the headmaster."

"Dumbledore is dead?" burst Petunia. I nodded sadly.

"Harry and I ..witnessed it. Severus...I never thoguht he would. Such a loyal person to Dumbledore." I sighed. Harry snorted and Petunia went wide eyed.

"Severus Snape? Greasy hair boy who hung with Lily?" asked Petunia.

"Oh yes, my godfather, and Harry he hated you but he loved me." I said. They just stared at me.

"So, what do you do Mr. Dursley?" I asked changing the subject.

"I work at the Grunnings. A drill company." he said snootily.

"What are drills? Do they work on Ekletriky?" I questioned. Vernon looked at me as if I was mental.

"Bella,hon. Drill are things you use to make holes. For skrews. And they run on E-lec-tri-city." said Harry slowly.

"Oh! Well sorry I didn't take Muggle Studies." I said laughing.

"Muggle Studies?" piped up Dudley.

"Yeah, ya know where you learn about Muggle and their customs." I explained.

"What other courses do you take?" asked Dudley.

"Oh well I take. Defense Against the Dark Arts,Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithamncy, Herbology, and History of Magic. Oh and Astronomy." I said.

"What about you harry?" asked Dudley. Harry looked surprised.

"Oh, well er...I take Defense against the Dark arts,Charms,Potions,Transfigurtion,Herbology,History of Magic,and Divination." he said.

"Why don't you have the same classes?" asked Vernon.

"Because most of the classes are optinal. I took them just because." I explained. He nodded. The rest of the evening went by with out much thought. I left around nine.

"Goodbye! Thanks for dinner." I laughed. They smiled and nodded, Harry walked me out.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Soon, love. Soon." I said kissing his lips. He smiled as I ran down the street and dissaprated.

A storm was coming...and we all better be ready when he does.

**AN: Btw snape and Bellatrix didn't die. And I think the next ch. Willl be the epilouge...review if u want one more summer chapter(: love ya!  
**

**Mynameishyperninja.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.** 7 Oh where have the years gone?**

**BPOV**

"Mo-o-om." cried my daughter Shay. I sighed loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"James stole my dollie!" she cried. I smiled weakly.

"Harry!" I shouted. I was playing with our youngist and newist baby, Serena Jaymes.

"Yes,dear?" came Harry, holding Shays sister, Lily, on his hip.

"James took her doll." I said not looking up. Harry groaned and set Lily down.

"Lily,Shay. C'mere." I said. My twins ran up to me and smiled. "Ok, Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron will be here very soon. SO will Aunt Ginny and Uncle Dean. So hurry up and put on you Christmas dresses!"

"Ok mommy." the chourusd. I smiled and put Serena,who was 1, down by her toys and went to grab her little dress. I heard James denying the doll thing and smiled. I loved my family.

~*~*~*~ Later on Dinner.~*~*~

"Molly!" screamed Ginny, who was 7 mothes pregnant. Her little six year old stopped in her tracks.

"Yes mum?" she asked quitely.

"Stop torturing you brother." she said calmly. Molly sighed but moved away from Arthur. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Gin, Have you seen Rose?" asked Hermione looked upset. Ginny shook her head.

"With James I'd guess." I said. "So if she's with James, you'd need to find Teddy."

"Yeah..you're right. Where is Ron!" she gowled. Hermione was 5 monthes pregnant with her 3rd kid. Ginny and Dean had 2,Molly and Arthur. Hermione and Ron had Hugo and Rose. Harry and I had James, the Twins Shay and Lily, and little Serena.

I made Haryr and Ron round up all the kid and we all sat down for Christmas dinner. Just as we were in the middle of prayer an owl flew in dropping a letter on my plate. I carefully opened it and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry. Sorry for all the hurt I've caused. I hope your well. I am engaged to Daphene Greeengrass' younger sister Astoria. We have a son,Scorpius Lucius. Mum misses you...so does Dad. But father shows it less. Anyway, will you please come to my wedding? I want you to be one of the bridesmaid. And I want to meet my neices and nephews. _

_But Bellatrix, I served my time in Azkaban. Can you please forgive me? I love you,sis. Your my twin! Can you give me a Christmas Wish? Ha. Anyway, reply!_

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy,(Snakey Drakey)_

I laughed outloud at his nickname. Harry gavev me a questioning look but I shook my head. I forgave Draco. But I don't think Harry did. I shook my head and turned to my family.

"And god bless the wizarding world." finsihed Harry.

"Amen" we chourused.

The storm was through and life was peacefull.

END

**So I (hate to say this) but I forgot about this story...lmao reviewwww! Lol but it is OVER! Mkay**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
